The Masquerade
The Masquerade is a quest in Fable III in which Page and the Hero attempt to infiltrate Reaver's mansion during a ball to rescue several captured followers. Walkthrough After convincing Page that you are a hero, you are handed a Masquerade Suit and are told to meet up with her in Millfields for a mission to rescue a group of captured rebels. You find Page outside Reaver's Manor, where she comments on your outfit. You enter the mansion and the butler leads you straight to the party, even with your weapons. However, Reaver knew about you and Page crashing his party, and he has a little surprise for you. His Wheel of Misfortune will decide your fate, and provide excellent entertainment for his guests. The circular room with the Wheel of Misfortune also contains the last surviving rebel, Kidd. Reaver, who is with his party guests on a balcony overhead, mocks you as you attempt to help Kidd who is raised out of reach. After the cutscene, Reaver spins The Wheel of Misfortune, which opens one of the doors, which contains enemies that you must defeat. You pass through it into a corridor containing a chest which usually has a helpful potion, at the end of which is a large room, in which you must fight Hobbes. After defeating them, you return to the main room and the wheel is spun again. You must clear three further rooms which have, in order; Hollow Men, Mercenaries and your first encounter with Sand Furies from Aurora. Very aggressive and agile, their only weaknesses are that they have no armour and only minimal resistance to weapons. There are roughly two dozen of these "ladies" at Reaver's party, so remember to roll. After returning to the central room there is another cutscene followed by a fight against Reaver's guests, who turn out to be Balverines. 's bullet]] After killing off the last Balverine another cutscene triggers in which Page attempts to shoot Reaver, who simply deflects the bullet with his cane before fleeing. Upon exiting the mansion Page makes you promise "to end the exploitation of the people of Bowerstone", and you earn 50 Guild Seals and an extension to the Road to Rule. Notes *Upon completion of this quest, balverines will begin appearing with regularity in any locations where they spawn, such as Mistpeak Valley, Millfields, and Silverpines. *You may change clothes once you start the Wheel of Misfortune. *Upon entering Millfields for this quest, the time will always be set to 12:00AM until the quest is started and is always day when you leave Reaver's Manor and complete the quest. Bugs *There is a glitch that can occur after you fight the final Balverine. Instead of loading the ending sequence of the quest, there is no cut-scene. *There is also a glitch just before you enter the party where Page is stuck and isn't following you and you stand at the door. *During the fights, it is possible, if one stands close to the wall, to get pushed out of the game. *When the Balverines are released it is possible to become stuck in the wheel of misfortune after the cut-scene ends. *Sometimes if you look closely during the cut-scene after defeating the Balverines, when Page fires her gun at Reaver, the animation for her gun is missing. So she appears to fire bullets from an empty clutched fist. Trivia *The guest who mauls Barry Hatch is a different guest than the one that had been standing next to him before. *The announcer says during the Hobbes "that Hobbe has ceased to exist, it is no more...". This is a reference to Monty Pythons Flying Circus's Parrot Sketch. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Bugs